


Men in Coats

by Serenitys_Lady



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitys_Lady/pseuds/Serenitys_Lady
Summary: The Doctor and Jack are confronted by a strange and frightening being





	Men in Coats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them; I just yearn for them
> 
> Authors notes: A little ficlet written in response to the picture below of Jack and Nine looking very concerned. This was written - in my head - while driving home from work one afternoon. My Muse is a devious creature!

The two of them just stood there, staring.

“Doctor?”

“Jack.”

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it is.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Not sure yet.”

“Do you think it’s seen us?”

“Oh, most definitely.”

“Why don’t we just back out quietly?”

“That never works. I think it can smell fear.”

“Well, we can’t stand here all night!”

“I know. I know! I’m thinking.”

Rose Tyler pushed her way between the two of them. “Oh, for heaven’s sake! It’s just a baby!” She walked over and picked up the small bundle, cooing at it.

The Time Lord and the Time Agent looked at each other. “Gotta be a girl thing,” Jack Harkness said, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” agreed the Doctor. “Definitely a girl thing.”


End file.
